The Other Bella
by Miss Twilight001
Summary: Bella is devastated after Edward left her in New Moon and Charlie has had it with all of her moping. He invites someone new to live with them that will help fix Bella. There's just one problem, she's not human.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Twilight. **

**I hope you enjoy this new story, this is going to take the place of my previous story Love Wars. It is discontinued but still up, if anyone wants to take over the story please let me know.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Guest Arrival<p>

**BPOV**

Charlie's hand slammed down on the table breaking me out of my reverie. "Enough Bella! Enough of this moping! He's gone, gone Bella and there is nothing you or I can do about it. It's time for you to forget about him and move on."

I gave him my coldest stare, the first time any emotion has shown on my face since _he_ left. "I don't want to forget." His face portrayed confusion at my confession.

"Bella...you're forcing me to take drastic measures. You don't want to move on, and you don't want to let us help you. Your mom and I are desperate."

"What are you guys doing?" I asked skeptically.

"You'll see Bells," he said before moving away from the table and heading out of the door to go to work. I just shook my head, I hate surprises.

* * *

><p><em>Ya Alice he just said "You'll see Bells" god I wish you were here with me right now. You could see what's gonna happen.<em>

These nightly emails to Alice weren't healthy and I knew it but it was my guilty pleasure, I couldn't stop this was the only way I could feel somewhat close to Alice. I had nothing else since Jake left everything was falling apart—

Then I heard that song, that unmistakable song and started to cry as I ran downstairs; it couldn't be...

_Just like a star across my sky_

_Just like an angel off the page_

_You have appeared to my life_

_Feel like I'll never be the same_

It was, it was Evie.

_Just like a song in my heart_

_Just like oil on my hands_

_Honor to love you_

_Still I wonder why it is_

_I don't argue like this_

_With anyone but you_

_We do it all the time _

_Blowin' out my mind_

"No, d-don't stop," I cried as I took the seat next to her while she started strumming her guitar again. It was soothing and she smelled like home.

_You got this look I can't describe_

_You make me feel I'm alive_

_When everything else is Au Fait_

_Without a doubt you're on my side_

_Heaven has been away to long_

_Can't find the words to write this song_

_Of your love_

_Still I wonder why it is_

_I don't argue like this_

_With anyone but you_

_We do it all the time _

_Blowin' out my mind_

_Yea_

_Na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na_

_I have come to understand the way it is_

_It's not a secret anymore_

_'Cause we've been through that before_

_From tonight I know that you're the only one_

_I've been confused and in the dark_

_Now I understand_

_Yea_

_Oooo_

_Ooo-oooo-ooo_

_I wonder why it is_

_I don't argue like this_

_With anyone but you_

_I wonder why it is_

_I won't let my guard down _

_For anyone but you_

_We do it all the time_

_Blowin' out my mind_

_Just like a star across my sky_

_Just like an angel off the page_

_You have appeared to my life_

_Feel like I'll never be the same_

_Just like a song in my heart_

_Just like oil on my hands_

When the song finished she stayed quiet, thoughtful. Sighing she finally put down the guitar.

"Charlie called," She whispered to me running her fingers through my hair as my head rested lightly in her lap. "He said you were having trouble." I didn't trust my voice not to quiver so I just nodded. "What did he do to you Bella?" And with that one question from her I broke down. Everything that I had been holding in for the past few months came spilling out.

* * *

><p>"I'm a hopeless mess," I said the next morning as Evie and I made breakfast for ourselves seeing as Charlie was gone for the week due to a business meeting in Seattle due to some sort of outbreak in crime.<p>

"Yup," She looked at me her brown waves that were identical to mine fell across her forehead. "But you're my mess." She put her arm around me as we flipped pancakes and sang along to the radio.

"Oh Evie! You are so off beat!" I screamed as Evie attempted to do a bad version of "My Humps" from the Black-Eyed Peas. Why did I talk her into letting me listen to junk like this. Her Blue-Violet eyes gleamed as she continued to sing very off beat and very off key.

"My humps, my humps, my lovely little lumps!"

"What about them?" Said a very deep voice that didn't belong to either of us.

Evie jumped in front of me with a kitchen knife poised in her hand ready to lodge itself in our attackers heart. When we were younger our parents sent us off to camp, but whereas I went to learn how to swim and make friendship bracelets Evie went to learn combat skills, archery, fencing and a lot of other fighting techniques. When we were younger I thought it was stupid, but now I think it came in handy... or at least I did until I saw that it was just Jake and Evie was about throw a knife straight into his heart. I know Evie, and when she aims to kill; she doesn't miss.

"Evie stop!" I shouted, "It's just my friend Jake." She was hesitant for a minute but eventually she put the knife down.

"Next time tell him to knock like every other _human_ in the world." I didn't miss the emphasis on human. "I'll be right upstairs if you need me Bella." She said to me but the entire time she was glaring at Jacob, and he was glaring right back.

"Who the hell is she?" Jake sneered.

"I don't see how it's any of your business considering the last time I talked to you you told me that you wanted nothing to do with me anymore." I glared.

"I didn't say that... exactly." He looked down, ashamed.

_Well good, _I thought. _You put me through hell._

"Everything but Jake, everything but." I shook my head. "What do you want?"

"Your forgiveness," Were those tears in his eyes? "I'm sorry Bella I really do want to be your friend but—"

"But what Jacob?" I was really getting tired of this.

"But he's a werewolf and he's afraid that he'll hurt you because he can't control his temper. Isn't that right Jakey wakey." Evie snarled from behind me. Jake's head snapped in her direction.

"How do you know that?" He growled lowering into a crouch.

"C'mon now pup lets not do something that will end up with you and your little pack of mongrels getting decapitated." She reached into the bun that held her hair up all morning and produced two small daggers as her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders.

Jacob gasped, and I knew why. For the first time he was looking at her, truly looking at her and what he saw shocked him. She looks just like me, well except for her blue-violet eyes that are rimmed around the edges of the iris with my chocolate brown color.

"Jake," I started, can't put off introductions much longer. "This is Evie, my twin sister."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please, flames welcome. Oh and btw the song that Evie sang to Bella was "Just Like a Star" by Corinne Bailey Rae<strong>


End file.
